Ethernet is a local area network that is described by IEEE 802.3. Ethernet is a very widely used protocol for networking devices together. Typically, cabling between devices is point-to-point where only two devices can share a physical bus. Point-to-point configurations require the use of more hardware such as switches and hubs and are less expandable than a multi-drop network configuration. A prior method of multi-drop Ethernet cabling was called 10base2 where “10” represents 10 megabytes per second, “base” represents “base band”, and “2” represents a maximum single cable length of 200 meters. 10base2 was once an accepted form of networking where devices could be networked together using the same wires, creating a multi-drop network. Over time, 10baseT and 100baseT point-to-point wiring soon became favored for networks in general and 10base2 hardware became less common and more expensive. However, a multi-drop Ethernet is still useful in some cases, such as embedded networks.